


féminin

by itsukishus



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Female Pronouns for Narukami Arashi, Pre-Relationship, mika is briefly mentioned, rei is also briefly mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 03:15:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19715140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsukishus/pseuds/itsukishus
Summary: She wasn’t actually sure if the sewing was bad or if it was the tears in her eyes, so she decided to have a Seat and maybe relax and cry a little (a lot) and Kiryu-senpai put the headband on for her and told her if she kept on cryin’ then her cheeks would get red and puffy and that ain’t the way for a woman to leave the house and she was laughing, laughing so hard at the way he said it and leaning into his chest, still crying and so so so so thankful.





	féminin

When she had come out to Mika, he’d suggested that  _ maybe, _ in terms of  _ dressing herself _ , it would be a much better option to go to Itsuki.

But she did  _ not  _ like him and she did love herself and was already a god awful nervous wreck so she went with her next best idea: sneaking to Ritsu-chan’s older brother behind his back to quietly come out (it wasn’t as if Sakuma-senpai wouldn’t find out anyway, he knew  _ almost _ everything that went on in that school) through a lot of tears and  _ onii-chans _ and almost begging for advice.

(She snuck out of the light music club with an entirely new found respect for him, too, after spending the last hour of getting her hair petted while crying on Sakuma-senpai’s chest, honestly, how could she  _ not  _ respect him?)

Which is how she ended up in the situation she was in now, in her track club uniform practically t-posing in the middle of the school’s dojo with Kiryu-senpai taking her measurements so she could have new clothing without dealing with people calling her a crossdresser in hushed whispers in public. She wasn’t even sure if this is what she wanted, but she did know that she wanted to try. So here she was, letting Kiryu-senpai essentially have complete control over her for a week, all to avoid Itsuki. (Kiryu-senpai laughed when she’d told him of her reasoning,  _ not  _ because she wanted prettier, more feminine clothes, but for the lengths she would put herself through to  _ not  _ upset Mika-chan by flat out punching Itsuki in the throat over the length of a skirt.)

Kiryu-senpai had apparently said he wanted to try his hand at making clothes for girls anyway, so in a way, Arashi had really lucked out. Kiryu’s designs were simple too, an a-line skirt and blouse just to try his hand before they moved on to Bigger and Better things, if they felt like it. Arashi was unsure, but she wasn’t going to give up simply because of  _ that _ . 

All in all, it took about a week, and Kiryu promised to hand deliver to her house for her own comfort and she was a panicky, shaky mess and she wanted to call Mika-chan but she also. Wanted to  _ surprise  _ him because honestly? Mika-chan deserved to see her at her absolute  _ cutest _ and not like  _ this. _

Kiryu-senpai was amazingly supportive though, pointing out which buttons on the skirt were for stylization and which actually served a purpose and pointing out that the buttons on the blouse he’d made were still on the correct side of the shirt and giving Arashi a heads up that if and when she decides to buy her own women’s clothing, the buttons will be on the opposite side and it  _ might  _ drive her nuts because after  _ years _ of buttoning her shirt the same way, it’s a muscle memory and--

“Please stop talking.” Her voice was  _ dripping _ honey and sugar, a clear threat to his livelihood and he picked up on it, sat down on her bed like she’d instructed when he walked through the door, and waited for her to step into her bathroom to change. 

The outfit itself, in color scheme, was similar to her stage uniform for  _ Knights _ , but with red accents sewn into hems so that it wasn’t as  _ boring _ . 

Shirt tucked, hemlines adjusted to sit perfectly parallel to the floor on her thighs, and she was still standing in the bathroom, staring in the mirror, the part of her that had been raised to be Masculine screaming that  _ this isn’t right you should Not look like this _ and the part of her brain that saw  _ logic  _ and  _ reason  _ and wanted her to be truly happy in her own skin was jumping for joy but she. Was so overwhelmed she couldn’t help but stare.

She wasn’t sure if she liked it yet, but she couldn’t let Kiryu-senpai’s hard work go to waste so she took a deep breath to steel herself and stepped out of the bathroom despite every single Masculine part of her screaming a chant of  _ wrong wrong wrong  _ in her head but Kiryu-senpai nodded once at her and smiled before holding out a small bag. 

“My little sister said an outfit like that needed an accessory.”

Not  _ much  _ of an explanation but Arashi would accept it if it got her stupid brain to shut up for five minutes.

The accessory: a simple hair bow. Red, kind of big, definitely  _ not  _ Kiryu-senpai’s handiwork. His sewing was cleaner than this.

She wasn’t actually sure if the sewing was bad or if it was the tears in her eyes, so she decided to have a Seat and maybe relax and cry a little (a lot) and Kiryu-senpai put the headband on for her and told her if she kept on cryin’ then her cheeks would get red and puffy and that ain’t the way for a woman to leave the house and she was laughing, laughing  _ so hard _ at the way he said it and leaning into his chest, still crying and so so so  _ so  _ thankful.

She had no idea whatsoever what shoes she could even match with this outfit so Kiryu-senpai raided her closet for a minute and handed her a pair of boots and a cardigan and told her that if she was willing, they could go grab a parfait, she’d earned it, and she was So Ready to just start crying again so she hugged him instead with all the strength she could. 

Maybe his back cracked once or twice when she did, but he probably  _ needed  _ that anyway so it was all Okay. 

No weird looks, no stares, at least not that she  _ knew  _ of, and her parfait was absolutely  _ scrumptious  _ and she honestly probably owed Kiryu-senpai 50,000 yen and 10 years of her youth but he looked as happy as she’d ever seen him, sketching out new outfit designs for her to try on a napkin before using the  _ same napkin _ to wipe a touch of cream off the tip of her nose and ruining his designs.

Kiryu-senpai was maybe just a little, tiny bit  _ adorable _ and Arashi briefly thought about getting another ear piercing because she was going absolutely Manic.

He walked her home after buying her a  _ second  _ parfait to enjoy when her current happiness wore off and she needed to drown her sorrows in cream and fruit again, and she didn’t even think about it when she kissed the tip of his nose and his cheek before waving him off the front porch.

She didn’t  _ want  _ to think about it. Thinking about it was a problem for Arashi Tomorrow when she saw him at school to thank him another 3 times and maybe make some suggestions about what to make next and for now, that was perfectly okay.

**Author's Note:**

> twt: @ltsukls
> 
> team rarepair is starting out by going (airplane emoji) feral


End file.
